Stardust
by showmetheuniverse
Summary: This is the story of a Queen. Not any ordinary Queen, but a Queen of snow. Elsa of Arendelle. This is also the story of a prince. A prince who can show Elsa the stars, and maybe... Just maybe... They'll find love along the way. This is a story. A story of magic, friendship, loss, and most importantly... This is a story of love.
1. The Winter Solstice Festival of 1823

Stardust- The Winter Solstice Festival

**Well here it is! It's finally time for Elsa!**

**NOTE THAT THIS IS IN THE SAME UNIVERSE AS MY KRISTANNA STORY MOMENTS. ITS ALMOST MANDATORY THAT YOU READ IT OR ELSE THIS WONT MAKE MUCH SENSE LATER.**

**Disney owns Frozen, and Prince Elias of Stjernestøv is my OC. (If you're wondering, Stjernestøv is Norwegian for Stardust.)**

**December 21, 1823 (about five months after the events of Frozen)**

"Elsaaaaaaaaaaa!" Anna ran through the halls of the palace towards her sister's study. Bursting through the door and hugging the queen, she shouted "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks Anna." Elsa sighed. She loved her sister, but she could be obnoxious sometimes.

"Don't be so glum, today's a big day! It's your birthday, and the solstice festival! This is so exciting! There'll be music and dancing and of course there's gonna be chocolate! Chocolate cake and chocolate ice cream and chocolate soufflé... And I'm gonna eat it all!"

"Anna."

"AND THERE'S NO WAY YOU CAN STOP ME!"

"Anna, I'm serious, there's no way you're eating all that chocolate." She grinned. "Because I'm going to eat it all first!"

"Before you go dashing to the dining hall to eat chocolate, I'd like to give you your present." She handed her a slip of paper.

"What's this?" Elsa asked, confused.

"Read it."

Still puzzled, the queen began to read the list of names. "Prince Johannes of The Western Lowlands, age 25... Prince Tobias of Pyrennia, age 27... Prince Elias of Stjernestøv, age 23... Anna, what is this?"

"Just... A list."

"Just a list of princes close to my age from neighboring kingdoms!"

"More specifically a list of princes your age that will be attending the solstice festival tonight!"

"Are you trying to say that you think I should allow a prince to court me? Because there's no way that's going to happen."

"Why not?"

"I have a kingdom to rule. I don't have time for a relationship."

"Sure you do!"

"Anna..."

"Okay, make it your goal to talk to at least 5 of the princes on this list."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Please, just try. Maybe you'll meet one you like and you'll fall in love. Then you'll see how magical being in love is."

Elsa sighed. She knew there was no way out of this. "Fine. But don't expect me to be head over heels in love by the end of the night."

Anna glanced at the clock on the mantle. "If you'll excuse me, I have to be going. I'm teaching Kristoff proper etiquette and stuff, seeing as this is his first formal event."

Anna left, and Elsa was once again alone with only her thoughts to keep her company. Sitting down on her bed, she read over the piece of paper.

"Does she actually expect me to fall in love with a prince?" Elsa wondered out loud. "There's no way that's going to happen. I have a kingdom to rule, trade agreements to sign, speeches to give. When will Anna understand that I don't have time to be in a relationship!"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Elsa examined the dress she was to wear at the solstice festival that night, a deep blue velvety gown with flower accents here and there. It was nice, but it was just so bland. With a wave of her hand, the gown was instantly covered in snowflakes.

"Perfect." She smiled, admiring her new and improved dress, with sparkling snow forming an intricate pattern along the wrists and neckline, covering all the flower embroidery. "Absolutely perfect."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Chin up. _

_Shoulders back._

_Confident eyes._

"PresentingHer Majesty, Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

Elsa walked out into the sea of people who were applauding respectfully. Reaching her throne, she waited for the clapping to die down before starting her speech. "Greetings. It is my pleasure as Queen of Arendelle to be the host of this year's Winter Solstice Festival. As you know, winter can be a hard time for all our kingdoms as the days grow shorter and the nights grow colder. So I'd like to take this night, the longest night of the year, to rejoice, for the days will only get longer from here on. Celebrate! Dance! Have fun!"

Noticing her speech was done, the band began to play a waltz. She watched as Kristoff immediatly asked Anna to dance and they ran out to the ballroom floor where several other couples danced.

Hours passed. Nothing interesting had happened, other than a little squabble between Kristoff and a rude Prince, which could only be broken up by the queen herself.

At least ten princes had already asked her to dance. She had kindly turned down all of their offers. Not a prince in the room looked like one she'd even talk to. Except for one. Across the room she saw a taller man, clearly a prince by the way he was dressed, with his royal blue suit and a short red cape. His curly brown hair covered his eyes just a tiny bit. Elsa decided he wasn't bad looking. She almost wanted to go talk to him, but she resisted the urge. Keeping a close eye on him, she carried on talking to kings and queens and dukes until the prince she'd been watching approaced her.

"Good evening, your majesty." He kneeled and kissed her hand. Charming. "Allow me to introduce myself. Prince Elias of Stjernestøv. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"And you."

"I'm sorry if this seems too rushed but... May I have this dance?"

The Queen opened her mouth to decline, but realized that she was questioning herself now. What if there really was a great opportunity she was missing by rejecting all these princes?

"Sorry... I understand if this seems too sudden or too soon to ask you to dance, but would you?"

Elsa sighed. There was nothing to lose. "Sure."

They danced to the slow waltz. Out of the corner of her eye, Elsa spotted Anna who was cheering her on silently.

"Why so sudden?" Elsa asked. "Of all the princesses and queens here you chose me. Why?"

"I don't know. Ever since you walked in at the beginning of the festival, there was something about you I was just drawn to. You're beautiful, quite a majestic young woman."

Elsa was surprised. Nobody had ever called her beautiful before. She'd only ever been called a monster. "Do you really mean that?"

"Yes, my Queen. You are absolutely breathtaking."

As he said those words, Elsa was aware of heat creeping up her face, a strange feeling she had never experienced before. It happened to Anna all the time... What was it? That's right, it was called blushing. Elsa, Queen of Arendelle, the stone wall of emotions, was blushing because a pretty prince called her beautiful. "Thank you."

They danced all night without another word. When it came time for all the guests to leave, Elias was the last to exit.

"Farewell, Queen Elsa. I wish I didn't have to leave, but I must. If the stars align, perhaps we may meet again someday."

She watched him leave. She was alone in the ballroom for a few seconds before Anna ran in.

"There you are! Where were you?"

Anna hesitated for a brief moment, trying to come up with an excuse for her absence, before deciding that the truth seemed like the only option. "I was in the library with Kristoff."

"And what were you doing in the library with Kristoff?"

"Duh, we were reading." Anna said matter-of-factly, though her wrinkled dress and messy hair suggested that she and Kristoff hadn't just been reading.

"Right." Elsa didn't believe her for a second.

"So... How'd it go?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't pretend it didn't happen! I totally saw you dancing with that Prince!"

"You saw nothing!"

"Who was it?"

"I wasn't dancing."

"Yeah you were, I saw it with my own eyes! Just tell me who it was!"

"Fine. It was Prince Elias of Stjernestøv."

"Okay, you two are super cute together."

"Anna, I'm not in love with him or anything. In fact, it's unlikely that we'll ever see each other again."

"Don't say that! If it's meant to be, he'll return at some point."

Elsa couldn't hold back a smile. "I hope you're right."

"Aha! So you do like him!"

"No! Well, a little. He's good looking, he's nice. But that does not mean I like him."

"Quit denying it! Just-"

"Anna, I'll accept it when I want to. It's late, we'd better rest up. Christmas is only a few days away."

"Ooh, you're right! Are we going to the Christmas festival this year? Who's hosting?"

"The Southern Isles."

Anna and Elsa exchanged the same look of fear and disgust. "We are**definitely **staying here for Christmas."

"Agreed. Now let's get some sleep. We only have a few days to decorate the entire castle, and it'll be much easier to do so if you're well rested."

"All right then. Goodnight, Elsa."

"Goodnight."

As Elsa made her way to her room, she tried so hard to forget about the charming prince she had met._'Christmas is coming soon.'_She reminded herself._'Hopefully that'll provide enough of a distraction and then I'll forget.'_

As she was falling asleep, a thought occurred to her. '_Maybe I don't want to forget.'_

**Did you like it? Please review! Don't forget to read my other story, Moments! **


	2. Alone

Stardust- alone

**Okay here's another chapter, taking place the day after the events of the previous chapter. This isn't a very eventful chapter, but whatever. **

**This chapter briefly mentions Kristoff and Anna leaving for the day. See my highly popular story Moments for more info. **

**Disney owns Frozen. Prince Elias is a character of my own invention. **

**So yeah, enjoy! R&amp;R please!**

**December 22, 1823**

Elsa woke up at the break of dawn. She looked out the balcony at all the ships leaving the harbor, ready to journey across the half-frozen sea back to their homelands. One of those ships, Elsa was sure, was the temporary home to Prince Elias of Stjernestøv, the dashing Prince she had met at the Solstice Festival the previous night.

She began to wonder if the events of last night were but a dream. It seemed so magical, dancing with a beautiful prince. It was too good to be true, yet at the same time it was a horrifying thought. Elsa had made up her mind that having a prince by her side would make her appear weak and overdependent. She wanted to maintain her queenly independence more than anything, yet something in the back of her mind was telling her that finding love might not be such a bad thing.

A knock on the door.

Gerda was at the door. "Good morning your Majesty. I've been told to inform you that Mister Bjorgman and Princess Anna have left for the day. I believe they are going to harvest a pine tree for Christmas."

"Why did he bring Anna along?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

Elsa sighed. "Those two... I almost wish I were Anna sometimes. She's so carefree and happy. She doesn't have all the responsibilities of a queen. She has freedom and love and hope, all of which I wish I could have."

"Your Majesty, you make it sound like there's no hope for you."

"There really isn't. Being Queen is my priority. I can't just exchange my responsibilities for happiness and love. I mean, I am generally happy and there's so many people that I love, but you know what I mean."

"Of course. As for love, you have to be patient. True love will come your way when it wants to, and you'll realize that having a king by your side could actually make your responsibilities as a Queen easier. However, there's no way you'll find true love if you keep denying the fact that it's possible."

"Alright."

"I heard from Anna that you danced with a prince last night."

"That little blabbermouth!" Elsa muttered.

"Is it true or merely a rumor?"

"It's true."

"Who was it? You can tell me, dear."

"Prince Elias of Stjernestøv."

"Ooh! What's he like?"

"A few centimeters taller than me, kind of curly dark brown hair-"

"I mean personality."

"Right. I didn't really get to know him... We just sort of danced for a while. He was polite and really nice when we did talk. I'm kind of hoping I'll get to see him again in the near future. Honestly, I wouldn't mind getting to know him more. I mean... Well... I don't know, Gerda. I just don't know."

"It's okay to not know sometimes. It really is. Just focus on the present and when the time comes for you to make that decision, you'll know in your heart what you need to do."

"Thanks Gerda."

"You're welcome, dear. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No, thank you."

"Alright."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Elsa had a few hours set aside to practice her ice magic. She entered the grand hall and removed her gloves, the familiar icy tingling just beneath her skin.

"Three... Two... One... Go!" With a wave of her hand, a swirling flurry spiraled in the air. Focusing, she willed the flurry of snow towards the wall, where it created an intricate border. She crafted a tiny replica of her elegant ice palace, followed by individual snowflakes of all different sizes. As she continued to experiment with her powers, her mind wandered to what had happened in that same ballroom the night before. The dashing Prince, the quiet dance, the last time she saw his face as he left. Elsa couldn't stand it, her mind swimming with thoughts like this. Was she happy she met Elias? Was she sad he left? Could it be possible that she might sort of like Prince Elias?

Only time would tell.

For now, Elsa decided it was best to remain the way she was so used to being. Alone.

**Thank you for reading! It'd mean so much if you left a review please!**

**-Queen Elsa of the TARDIS**


	3. Festival of Kingdoms part 1- the plan

Stardust- Festival of Kingdoms- the plan

**I wrote this chapter over a span of like... Four months. So it really probably sucks. **

**Disney owns Frozen.**

Elsa looked out the window of her study and sighed. May was quickly approaching, and Arendelle was scheduled to host the Festival of Kingdoms for the first time in nearly 30 years. It also had coincidentally been less than a year since she'd been crowned queen.

There was nothing she could do about the bad timing of the festival. Arendelle would host this year regardless of who was ruling. The last time Arendelle hosted a festival was almost 30 years ago, a few years before her mother and father were married.

"I have 29 formal invitations to write, a week's worth of meals to plan, and an entire speech about Arendelle and all the kingdoms to plan. And I've only got 3 weeks to do everything. I'm going to need some help." She opened her door and made her way to Anna's room.

"Anna?" The Queen knocked on the door to her sister's room. "Are you in there?"

From behind the door, she heard Anna sigh in frustration. "Yes. What is it?"

"I need to talk to you about royal business, if I may."

"Alright..." Anna said reluctantly as she opened the door. "I was kind of in the middle of something back there."

"Sorry about that."

"It's fine. So, what 'royal business' do we have to discuss?"

"You've probably heard of the Festival of Kingdoms."

"Of course I have. What about it?"

"We're hosting it this year."

"What?!"

"Yep. It's our turn to host, and I'm going to need some help from you and Kristoff and the entire kingdom to make sure it's perfect."

"I'd love to help but... It's such a nice day, and Kristoff and I have been meaning to go for a walk together for a while now. Do you think maybe we could start helping you tomorrow and then go from there?"

"Alright. Can I at least give you an overview of what's going to happen?"

"Of course."

"So, for a week or so at the beginning of May, the royal families from 29 neighboring kingdoms will visit Arendelle, along with many merchants from other kingdoms. The Kings and Queens of all the kingdoms will meet with me and we'll all discuss politics and trade and other boring things. During that time, they will be staying here in the palace. You and Kristoff have to be on your best behavior."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just... Okay, Kristoff is going to have to dress formal for the entire time that we have visitors, and both you two are going to have to attend the meetings and the ball."

"Wait, we have to go to the meetings too?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Even though you're not queen, it helps to know how to discuss important matters of business with other kings and queens."

"Alright."

"I suppose you can go now. Just make sure you're back before sunset."

"Will do! Bye Elsa!"

"Bye Anna!"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Elsa spent the entire day in her study, writing out formal invitations to each and every kingdom. It had been five hours and she'd only written four invitations. One to King Richard and Queen Sofia of Weselton, One to King Aleksander of the Southern Isles, one to King Norman and Queen Rebekka of Corona, and one to King Gunter and Queen Mathilde of Stjernestøv.

Stjernestøv. Months ago, at the Winter Solstice Festival, she had met a beautiful and kind prince from Stjernestøv. His name was Elias.

Elsa insisted that she didn't need or want a man by her side, but somewhere deep down she knew that it wouldn't hurt to at least form a positive bond with a male her age.

It wouldn't hurt to try.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Elsa walked through the halls of the castle, stopping to look out a window. Among the townsfolk of Arendelle, she saw Olaf skipping around merrily, chasing Gretta, the palace cat. Watching her subjects going about their daily business, Elsa realized that she was alone.

Sure, she had Anna and Kristoff and Olaf as friends, but she never really did spend any time with them, especially considering all the time she spent tending to her queenly duties.

She was alone.

All the queen knew was loneliness. Painful, unending loneliness. Even now, the time she spent with Anna didn't feel the same. She felt like any time she spent with her beloved sister wasn't genuine. It felt as if spending time together now was just making up for all those lost years. Although they were sisters, Elsa knew that they had grown so distant, they were almost like strangers.

"Hi Elsa!" A cheery voice laughed. The queen turned around to see Olaf smiling at her, holding a squirming cat in his arms. "Are you okay? You look sad."

"I'm not really sad... It's just that everything is happening all at once now and it's so confusing."

"Ooh! I know what's confusing! The fact that I can sneeze, even though I'm a snowman! My nose isn't real! So how come I sneeze all the time?"

Elsa smiled. "That is pretty confusing. But... What I'm confused about is why I feel so alone when I have all my friends and family right here. I'm also confused because there's a prince that I might want to get to know better, but I don't know what to do. I need to focus on planning for the Festival of Kingdoms, too... It's just all so much to think about."

"Here." Olaf carefully handed Elsa the cat. "Anna told me that she got you a cat so you wouldn't feel alone."

Elsa sneezed, a flurry of snowflakes appearing in the air around her. "That was sweet of her." Another sneeze. "I guess she forgot that I'm allergic to cats." She set the fluffy feline on the ground. Gretta walked back over to Elsa and started purring and mewling, begging for attention. "Hi kitty." Elsa smiled, petting the cat and then sneezing. "Okay, I have to go now Olaf."

"Can I come with you?"

"Sure."

"As for the prince guy, you just need to not worry about it for a while. Everything will work out." The snowman smiled. "I promise."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Finally..." The Queen groaned as she signed the 29th and final invitation to the Festival of Kingdoms. She sealed the parchment with wax and set it on the stack of invitations.

Exhausted, Elsa flopped down on her bed, hoping to finally relax, when there was a knock on her door.

"Your majesty, supper is ready."

"Thank you, Gerda. If I may, I'll take supper in my study tonight, seeing as Anna and Kristoff aren't here, and I have a lot of planning to do."

"Very well, your highness."

"Oh, one more thing, can you send out the messengers to deliver these invitations?"

"Of course. How many can be sent by land?"

"Fifteen. The rest have to be sent by ship. Ten men on horse and three ships should get the job done in a week's time."

"Alright. I'll send the messengers immediately."

"Thank you, Gerda."

"Of course, Your Majesty."

"Please, call me Elsa."

"Very well, Elsa."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"It's after sundown." Elsa muttered to herself. "Where on Earth are Anna and Kristoff?"

The Queen made her way to the courtyard, where two guards stood at the gates.

"Good evening, Petar, Lucius." Elsa greeted the two men.

"Good evening, Your Highness." Petar said, as he and Lucius bowed to the queen.

"Have there been any signs of Anna and Kristoff?" Elsa asked.

"I'm afraid not." Lucius replied. "Do you want me to send out some guards?"

"That would be great. How many should we send? I don't know which way they went."

"I'll send Raimond to the East, Vlad to the West, and Fritz to the North."

"They said they were going for a walk, so they wouldn't have gone to the North. There's nothing much there but mountains. Just send one to the East and one to the West."

"Yes, your majesty. We'll alert you right away as soon as we find them."

"Thank you. Good night."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

03:16.

Elsa couldn't sleep.

It was well after midnight, and still no word about the location of Anna.

'Maybe a walk will calm me down.' She thought as she sat up and stretched. She quickly brushe her hair, making an effort to look somewhat decent. She was a Queen after all, and her mother had always told her that a Queen must look her best at all times.

Just as Elsa reached the main doors to the courtyard, the doors opened with a squeak that echoed through the silent halls. Anna and Kristoff tiptoed in, trying not to make a sound. Anna failed at doing so, as she nearly tripped on her own feet and fell into the arms of Kristoff, causing both to giggle not so quietly. Elsa couldn't help but smile. Then she remembered that it was three o clock.

"Anna! Where were you? I was so worried!"

"Sorry..."

"The sun was down at 20:30, you said you'd be here before then."

"Yeah... What time is it now?"

Elsa glanced at the nearest clock. "3:24."

Anna bit her lip. "Right... Sorry."

Elsa noticed her sister wearing nothing more than an oversized shirt and a thick wool blanket. "What happened to your dress?"

"Okay... This is a bit of a crazy story... So when Kris and I took a walk earlier, I slipped and fell in a lake. And the water was like really cold. The cold water made my dress cold and I guess I would've gotten hypothermia if I didn't change. Luckily, Kristoff brought an extra shirt, so I changed."

"Why didn't you come back right away?"

"We fell asleep while we let my dress dry in the sun."

"Sure you did. And why didn't you change into your dress after you woke up?"

"Random stuff that I don't even get. The dress disappeared and we don't know why."

"Yeah, that's a perfectly valid explanation. Honestly at this point I'm just glad you both are home safe." She yawned. "Now get some sleep, you dorks. You might be in trouble for having kept me up this late."

"Goodnight Elsa." Anna said.

"Goodnight Anna." The Queen turned to leave, then quickly added, "Oh, and I know you two have been sleeping in the same bed lately, and I'm just reminding you to be careful."

Anna laughed, shocked at the idea of her sister implying that... "Elsa! I know what you're getting at here! We've done nothing of the sort! Seriously, you're so embarrassing sometimes."

"Anna... I was talking about your snoring. If Kristoff's not careful, he'll go deaf!"

Anna faked a grin. "Ha, you're still embarrassing me!"

"Goodnight." Elsa laughed, turning to walk towards her room. Secretly, she wished she could have a relationship and freedom. She wished she could have fun once in a while. But she couldn't.

She just couldn't.

**I had no clue how to end this. Whatever. **

**I'll update again maybe within the next few weeks. **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**Until then,**

**-Queen Elsa of the TARDIS**


End file.
